Genesis of The Survivor
by Corrupted Champion
Summary: A one shot on Lucas Sylvane and his side of the Raccoon city outbreak as he begins his journey down the path of a survivor.


**Main Character: Lucas Sylvane/ James Mercer**

**False Main Character:Will Mercer**

**Secondary Caracters: James Sylvane, Rebecca Chambers, Beckett, Stokes,**** Claire Redfield, Joseph Vincent**

* * *

**Raccoon City**

**September 8****th****, 1998**

Will Mercer stands on the roof of the Raccoon city building, holding his hunting bolt-action rifle in his hands as he looks down the scope of his rifle after loading fresh ammo into the weapon.

The 21 year-old country boy had spent most of his teen years hunting deer in the wilderness of his Virginia hometown, usually with his best friend Lucas Sylvane, before moving to Raccoon city with him and his older brother James Sylvane.

His trigger finger twitched as he aims down the scope, before calming it down as he spots the Zombies approaching, or "Eaters" as he and some of his fellow survivors had taken to calling them. He fires a shot into ones skull and causing into to collapse backwards seconds before he pulled back on the bolt of his rifle and pushed it back into place. Then takes aim at another one and brigs it down like he did the last one and like he did to the next three that came into view of his sniper scope.

Eventually Will dropped ten more Eaters before a noise from behind took his attention away from the scope. At first he thought it was Lucas but then he turned to face him, but instead saw a zombie with whom he at first struggled to keep back with his rifle before both were thrown over the side of the building roof.

Screams good be heard through the nearby streets as Will was torn to pieces by the zombies. Finally it seemed to stop or at least became less painful as one was killed with a bolt through its skull, then another was stabbed in the head before being tossed to the side.

Finally Will was able to see who it was when the last Eater was thrown back from him. It was his childhood friend and hunting partner Lucas Sylvane with his Strykezone 380 cross bow on his back with a strap around his body, and holding his survival knife in his right hand.

Lucas was a slim built and ruggedly handsome 20 year-old young man at medium height with short cut light black hair, stubbles around his jaw and neck. He also had a pair grey eyes. He wore a pair of worn down blue jeans, black fingerless gloves, shoes and a dark green t-shirt.

Lucas looks down at his friend, horrified by the damage done to Will's body and then the expression on his face turned to pure hatred as he heard the Eater get back up. He turns to face it and readies his survival knife before throwing an insult its way.

"Come on you damn Eater! You still hungry? I've got something for you!" He yells in a fit of rage and as the zombie begins to walk towards him. Lucas then tackles it to the ground stabbing the blade of his survival knife into the zombie's head before saying "Eat it bitch."

He then pulls his survival knife back out of the zombie's head as he stands up and backs away from the body, spitting on it in disgust. Putting it in his knife sheath on the back of his right side. Lucas was already covered in small bits of dirt and zombie blood on his clothes and skin, unwelcomed trophies from the Eaters he took down on his way to the building.

The expression on his face returned to horror as he came back to seeing the damage done to Will's body when they attacked him. He bends down; the look on his face was now a combination of the horrified look from seeing the wounds combined with deep sadness.

"Will…Jesus Christ." Lucas says at a loss for words. He had known Will since they were young and to see this was almost more than he could bear to see.

Will coughs with blood pouring out of his mouth before saying "Have you looked in the mirror lately. You're not exactly looking your best right now either."

"Don't talk. I'll get you inside and patch you up then- he tries to reply but Will grabs tightly to his arm and says with a look of extreme pain "I'm not goanna make it brother. You might have to put me down like old yeller."

"No, no Will, please don't make me do that. Just hold on, I can get you some help." Lucas says with tears ready to come out of his eyes as he was on the verge of crying.

Will himself then begins to feel like he would cry if he did not finish this soon. His hand reaching back for a side arm he had on his person. Then he pulls out a Beretta 92FS, holding it by the barrel as he tries to pass it to him.

"Please Luc…I don…don't want to be one of those Eaters. To…to live like a monster eating on other humans like food…please just … just make the pain stop….I'm begging you. When we were kids I was always there to help you, now I need you to help me." Will says extending the arm that held the gun but still shaking.

Lucas reluctantly takes the gun into his hand, grabbing onto the ornate grip of the Beretta with a reluctant nod, and a sad look on his face.

He aims the weapon at his dying friends head and pulls back on the hammer. Will leans his head forward against the barrel and Lucas says "Sorry, Brother." Then he pulls on the trigger and the bun goes off, firing a single shot and Wills head walls back to the ground.

Lucas's face was covered in tears as he put the gun away and crossed both of Will's arms on his chest and closed the eye lids all the way shut, before finally standing back up and backing away from the body putting the Beretta away in the back of his pants, after taking any spare ammo off of Will as he would no longer need it.

The bolt-action rifle Will had been using was nearby and he already had the ammo so to him it was only natural to put the weapon to good use. He loads fresh ammo into the rifle before putting it away on his body with the strap to hold it on him. He retrieves the bolt from the zombie he killed and placed it into his Strykezone Crossbow and resumes his movement down the town.

His Crossbow was ready in his hands as he slowly moved then a nearby abandoned school bus caught his attention. He took a running head start before climbing to the roof of it. All that time spent practicing his parkour were starting to finally pay off.

Lucas set his Crossbow down by his feet before pulling his rifle out to use the scope to see how far he was from the last known extraction zone.

Before the others died or got separated from one another and Lucas eventually ended up on his own they had heard of various United States Army Spec Op teams rescuing survivors and had even managed to set up an evacuation sight.

Now Will, his best friend, was dead with the rest of the group and his Girlfriend Rebecca, and Lucas's older brother James was nowhere in sight, so for now all he could do was reach the sight and hope he was there. If not he told himself he would stay behind to try and find him.

As he looks down his scope Sylvane clinches his teeth together as he sees single zombies either walking aimlessly or eating on corpses lying in the street. The sight disgusted Lucas and caused him to say in a moment of complete anger "Fucking Eaters." Before killing them with one-by-one single shots to their heads and dropping like flies.

He wished he had a silencer thou for the rifle, it would have made things even easier for him, but now he had less Eaters to deal with.

Putting his rifle away and retrieving his Crossbow, Lucas then waited before jumped down from the bus with his survival knife ready, landing on top of another Eater and lodges his knife in its head before moving on.

Switching to his Beretta 92FS he drops five more Eaters before running inside one of the buildings.

He moves through some of the buildings and finds an Eater and raises his Crossbow to fire a bolt into its forehead, killing it instantly. The aim and precision of the shot were perfect. Not that Lucas was that surprised by his aim, he had spent a great deal of time perfecting his hunting, tracking and parkour skills while hunting in the Virginia wilderness with Will.

Lucas slowly walks over to the dead body after placing a fresh bolt into his Crossbow. He holds the head down with one of his shoes while pulling the bolt out of the head before backing away and putting it away with the other bolts.

He was starting to breathe in more heavily from all the stress of the past few days, but now things felt much worse, like the whole town was coming down on his head and burning all around him as he tried to escape.

Was there really a chance for his to escape from this Hell? Could he possibly survive all this while so many before him were dead? Or was he just prolonging his ultimate end? Either way he had no intention of going down without a fight.

He finds a new spot to use as a snipers nest as he reaches the upper level of the building.

Lucas looks down the scope of his rifle and something catches his attention, a small helicopter on one of the nearby buildings and someone near it was holding assign up in his direction.

**Help!**

**Will help escape in exchange for fuel**

Lucas looks around but couldn't find anything to respond and could only try to yell it to him so he would know he was going to get some "Hey! Wait right there!"

He then uses his scope to see a nearby Gas station and a small group of zombies wandering around it. Finally things were starting to look up for a change. He still had no idea where James was, but he had a possible way out if he found him.

Lucas leaves the building with his Crossbow ready moves through the streets and only needs to drop one Eater on his way. When he finally arrived, there were only a few zombies nearby; some of them seemed to have been killed by gun shots to the head, and a pickup truck was still nearby with the keys still in, giving Lucas a way of transporting the gasoline.

When the zombies began to take notice to him, Lucas fires a bolt into one of them and then follows up by drawing his survival knife and stabbing one in the head, punching one in the head dazing it and then follows up with another stab to the head.

Lucas looks around and sees another zombie chewing one the remains of a body and readies his Crossbow. Then he saw it, the sight that would forever haunt him until the day he died. The zombie remains of his older brother.

He would not have even recognized his brother had it not been for his jacket, the black almost leather jacket that possessed a pair of red Angel wings on the back.

The sight of his zombified brother brought him to tears as it began to walk towards him. The remains of James walked up to him and Lucas pushed him back. Two more time Lucas did this to the zombie remains before finally stabbing the Eater under its jaw then in a fit of rage stabs it multiple times on the ground before breaking down.

It was going to take him some time to live with what he did, but for now he knew he needed to be strong. Lucas finally was able to pull himself together after a few minutes and retrieves his survival knife.

He looks down at the Eater that had been his brother and takes the Jacket off the body and puts it on, feeling like he couldn't leave it behind, and then he follows up by closing his dead brothers still open eyes.

Sylvane then runs inside the gas station and closes the door behind him. The place had been cleaned out of everything but gasoline.

As Lucas moves through the station with his Crossbow ready he couldn't help but feel like he was being watch, and then he hears a noise and swings around thinking it was a zombie, only it wasn't. Instead he saw a woman maybe one or two years younger than him with short cut crown hair and blue eyes wearing a brown leather jacket over a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of hiking boots while holding up a Samurai Edge.

Lucas had been two seconds from pulling that trigger when he saw the woman and recognized her as Rebecca Chambers, his girlfriend who had been given up for dead days ago. Lucas immediately lowers the weapon and says with a cry in his voice "Rebecca?"

Rebecca Chambers. The STARS Bravo team Medic who had survived the Mansion incident just months earlier, had never been more glad to see her boyfriend than she had been in that exact moment. She brought Lucas into a warming hug before kissing him.

The reunion was short lived however as the Eaters could still be heard outside.

They both look at them as they tried to get through the windows and Lucas says a joke to lighten the mood "Well, not the brightest of Eaters, are they?"

Rebecca looks to her boyfriend and asks "Eaters?" to which he replies "Yeah, that's what me and Will started call them."

"Where are Will and James? Are they alright?" Rebecca asks causing Lucas's mind to go back to the damage the zombies did to him and how he was forced to put him down out of mercy then stabbing James. His head jus node left and right before saying "they didn't make it."

Rebecca's hand went over her mouth as she gasped and says "Lucas, I'm so sorry" but Lucas says "Don't be, if we had taken you and Chris more seriously with your warnings we might have been able to prepare for this kind of nightmare."

"Any way, I found a way to get us out of here. This guy said that he would give me a helicopter ride out of town if I brought him some fuel." Lucas quickly says, wanting nothing but to change the subject.

"How do you plan on getting the fuel back over to him? It's not like you can just run it up and down the streets without any of the zombies noticing." Rebecca says and Lucas replies "I found this pickup truck outside; we can use it to transport the fuel back to the building."

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get it over with." Rebecca says excitedly before she and Lucas begin to load the fuel into the back of the pickup truck he found earlier.

When it was all said and done, Lucas puts his Crossbow and rifle in the back seat before taking the wheel. Rebecca joining him by getting in the passenger seat.

During the drive, Rebecca took a notice to the change in her boyfriend's manner. He was different, much stronger than before. She could tell the whole thing had changed him for better and worse.

Lucas parks the truck in front of the building where the helicopter was and Rebecca asks "Are you sure this guy's the real deal?"

He looks back at her question before saying "I'm not sure, but it's the only option we have to getting out of here right now,"

Lucas hands Rebecca Will's rifle before getting his Crossbow and says "In case I'm wrong thou, you might want to keep your guard up."

His hand grabs the handle of the garage door and he pulls it up with his weapon ready.

They climb to the top of the building, looking for the man Lucas saw earlier. Then they reach the roof where the Helicopter was sitting and then they hear a voice.

"Put your weapons down or we will shoot you!" a tough woman voice says. Then a man with dark brown hair and green eyes in Spec ops gear, with a sergeant insignia on him as well as a Beckett patch on it, steps out of the Helicopter holding a M4 Carbine aimed at Lucas head.

Rebecca faced the woman behind them, she had dirty blond hair and blue eyes wearing Spec ops gear similar to the man's; only she had a Lieutenant insignia and her patch had Stokes on it. Their experience was shown in the way they had their weapons trained on them.

Lucas could see they were evenly matched with the two Spec Ops, but they had the element of surprise and their backs against one another. He had to choices fight and die or surrender and have a chance of surviving, he chose to the option that gave them the better chance of living.

"Do as they say Rebecca." Lucas says as he lowers his Crossbow and Rebecca does the same with her Rifle, complying with his order.

"You people were holding up a sign saying you were needing fuel. We've brought some with us; we want to trade it for a ride out of this place." Lucas says as Rebecca shoots Stokes an angry glare.

Beckett seemed to find it hard to believe them, mostly Sylvane. He always seemed to have that affect on people when they first met. Stokes seemed less hostile thou with Rebecca and him, then she says "Beckett, put your down." And she lowers her weapon as Beckett lowers his.

"What are your names?" Stokes asks and Lucas says "I'm Lucas Sylvane and this is Rebecca Chambers."

"Have you encountered the infected?" Stokes asks and Lucas replies "Yeah, you could say that."

"Were you bitten?" Stokes asks and Lucas replies as he rolls up his sleeve "No, we are not infected."

"Well where is it? Where's the fuel?" Beckett asks and Lucas walks over to the edge of the roof and points to the truck holding the fuel in the back. Suddenly something moving down the street caught Rebecca's attention and uses her rifle scope to get a closer look, and then she finally saw it, the horde that had wiped out the road police block that had been made in the department's last stand against the infected.

She then says "Lucas we have a problem." Before pointing out the approaching horde of zombies.

Stokes then gives Lucas her assault rifle and says "If you still want to get that ride out of here, you and Beckett will have to hold off the zombies while I and Chambers get the fuel."

Lucas takes the M4 Carbine from her; it was similar to Beckett's only with a holographic sight instead of a scope. He and Beckett then run down the building with Rebecca and Stokes following behind them.

Lucas had never used an assault rifle before, but he enjoyed learning how to use new weapons. Beckett kills the first zombie and Lucas joins him in taking them down with his weapon.

Rebecca and Stokes took the fuel and quickly began to take the horde down in small numbers. Beckett had to load new ammo into his weapon, but at the same time he would have to give Lucas more ammo.

Lucas takes his time with his shots, dropping them as they came into his Holographic sight. Beckett did the same with his scope. Beckett eventually runs out of ammo save one and Lucas was down to nothing. Beckett then switches to his M9 and throws his last magazine to Lucas saying "Sylvane, last Mag, make it count."

When Stokes loads the last magazine into his assault rifle, they hear Stokes say "Sylvane, Beckett were done with the fuel." Lucas looks back to Becket and says "Get going, I'll be right behind you." And Becket nods his head before running inside the building.

He took his time with the shots firing two burst from his weapon as he kills the Eaters, then as one comes closer to him he hits it upside the head before joining the others in running inside. Closing ever door and looking them behind him to slow down the Eaters progress.

Finally he reaches the roof where the others were waiting for him and pouring the fuel into the helicopter while Rebecca sits in the helicopter holding the sniper rifle. When the Eaters begin to bang on the roof door Lucas takes aim with his assault rifle and says "God, I hate those Eaters."

Lucas joins the others in the chopper after Stokes poured in the last of the fuel and begins to prepare for takeoff. As she starts, the Eaters break through the door Lucas, Beckett, and Rebecca open fire with their weapons killing them and keeping them at a safe distance before Stokes finally gets the Helicopter off the roof and into the air.

Becket closes the doors as they take off and he look back to Lucas who was sitting down with his Girlfriends head resting on his shoulder and his trusty Crossbow by him. He then smirks as he begins to breathe in and asks sarcastically "Eaters? Really, that's what you people decided to call them?"

"What? They eat people, seemed like a fitting name at the time." Lucas says before he and Beckett exchange laughs. Then Becket joins Stokes at the front by sitting in the Copilot seat.

Stokes could tell by that point that her Sergeant had developed some form of respect.

Lucas looks down at Rebecca as her head rests on his shoulder and wonders how she could possibly sleep after all that and then thinks about the Mansion incident from months ago and realizes that what happed to his home, brother, and friends was no different from what she underwent there.

The real question was, could he. He was alive, but he was also changed.

Stokes begins to talk into her head piece while sitting in the Pilot seat as Beckett watches and Lucas listens.

"This is Lieutenant Stokes of Echo-one were leaving the city, we have two civilians with us." She was heard saying.

**Epilogue **

After Raccoon city, Lucas vanished without a trace. Rebecca for the most part and for a time knew where he was until they broke off their relationship mostly due to Lucas's inability to move on from the whole Raccoon city incident. In Lucas Sylvane's place came a man named James Mercer.

Umbrella tried to locate Lucas to eliminate one less loose end to their crimes. They never found him thou, neither could the Government who helped him escape from the doomed and lost city.

His location was rumored to be known by TerraSave member Curtis Miller and James Mercer was suspected of knowing where he was, but he was never located or captured, so it was never fully confirmed.

One report came in 2004 when members of TerraSave gathered in a building complex for their meeting on tests being performed on T-virus victims overseas. Two Raccoon city survivors were said to be there.

One of the survivors was Claire Redfield, younger sister to Chris Redfield who survived the Mansion incident with Lucas's ex-girlfriend Rebecca. She was confirmed to be there, but the second survivor was barely seen during the event.

His hair was covered in a skull cap. But he had grey eyes similar to Lucas and was wearing a black jacket with red angel wings on the back. The photo's and records left behind by the FBI investigation into him later led them to believe that James and Lucas were at one time fellow Mercenaries, soldiers of Fortune.

Before the investigation was ended at the meeting, one last photo was taken showing Claire and James shaking hand and smiling. Thou Claire seemed happier and redder in the face than James. With the photo was this recording of a conversation between James, the TerraSave leader Joseph Vincent, and Claire.

**TerraSave Leader: Welcome James to the meeting. Have you met everyone?**

**James M." Yeah, everyone, but not that one Redfield Girl. I've wanted to avoid her.**

**TerraSave Leader: Nonsense. Everyone here needs to know each other. Even more so since I'll be having you work together in the coming months. Claire come here for a second!**

**Claire R.: What is it Joseph?**

**Terra Save leader: Claire Redfield meet James Mercer.**

**James M.: Hello.**

**Claire R.: So you're the one who's been avoiding me this whole time.**

**James M.: What can I say? I'm not good with introductions to cute girls I barely know.**

**Claire R.: Your right Joseph, he is going to give me a handful.**

**TerraSave Leader: (Sarcastic) Ah a loving couple already.**

**James and Claire: Shut Up!**


End file.
